


Hormone Casserole

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I’ve gotten several requests for preggers Calzona smut, specifically Callie being driven crazy by hormones. I decided to answer them all with one fic. :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormone Casserole

Callie paced the bedroom, ignoring the pain of her swollen feet and rubbing her belly, which seemed to be getting bigger by the day. She had already eaten a bowl of forbidden ice cream, cried over a picture of her niece Aria had texted to her, and spent ten minutes yelling at the fancy coffee maker Arizona had gotten for Christmas. Although she had earlier thrown Mark out of the apartment in a rage for saying so, her hormones were definitely wacked out. And right now, they were turning her normally very healthy sexual urges into a raging inferno of need. She gave up and sank onto the foot of the bed, her hands coming up to cup her breasts, which had gotten ridiculously large and extremely sensitive. She moaned softly, squeezing her thighs together and checking her phone one more time for a message from Arizona.   
Finally, she heard the key in the lock and hustled into the living room.  
“Where have you been?!” she threw up her hands at Arizona, who had frozen, wide-eyed, in the act of putting her purse on the table by the door. “I paged you three times!”   
“I know,” Arizona said calmly, trying to smile despite being slightly terrified, “I came home, here I am, see?”  
“Obviously, Arizona, I can see that you’re here, okay? I’m pregnant, not crazy.”   
Arizona’s eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline with the effort to keep herself from disagreeing with that statement. “What’s wrong, Calliope?” she said finally, surveying her wife for signs of injury. Even with Callie in such a state, Arizona couldn’t keep herself from appreciating how adorable her wife looked in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, her pregnant belly peeking out from between the two.   
Callie’s hands balled into fists as she practically cried, “I need you!”   
“Okay, I’m here, for what?” Arizona tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice. The past couple of weeks had been nothing but a crazed, hormonal Callie on the rampage about one thing or the other.  
Callie let out a strangled cry of frustration and crossed the room, grabbing Arizona’s hands and pushing it past the waistband of her shorts and into her panties. Arizona gasped at the flood of wet arousal she found at her fingertips. “Calliope…” she breathed, biting her lip.   
Callie moaned, repeating, “I need you,” her eyes pleading desperately with her girlfriend. Arizona reluctantly slid her hand out of Callie’s shorts, ignoring her grunt of protest to grab her wrist and drag her into the bedroom. Arizona’s heart was pounding. Callie had been so unwilling to let Arizona touch or feel her in the recent weeks since her belly had gotten bigger and she’d gained more of the weight necessary to nourish their baby. Arizona had waxed poetic about how incredible Callie looked, the glow to her skin, the beautiful way she seemed to be constantly smiling to herself, the idea of the family they were starting making Arizona fall even more in love with her, but all to no avail, and now the hormones had done the job for her.   
She pushed Callie back onto the bed, pulling off her tank top and hungrily kissing her neck, biting down on her shoulder. She gently cupped Callie’s breast, moaning with her as she realized how sensitive she must be. She flattened her tongue against one of her nipples before flicking the tip against it, watching as Callie’s mouth dropped open, her head falling back. Arizona felt a swooping in her stomach at the long-missed sight.   
She gently tugged the shorts off of Callie’s body, kneeling up as she let them fall to the floor. She paused to stare down at the sweaty, tanned body of her incredibly sexy girlfriend, the rise of her pregnant belly complimenting the curves of her hips, the added weight softening the lines of her body, making her smooth, irresistible to grab, touch, feel, all the things Arizona had been denied.   
“Arizona,” Callie finally moaned, writhing against the bed, “What are you doing?”  
Arizona crawled forward and held herself up over Callie’s body, her lips hovering just above the Latina’s, “You look so amazing,” she breathed, kissing her, then pausing to add, “Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, hot. You are amazing,” she grinned as Callie blushed and brought their lips together again. She felt Callie’s mouth open against hers and felt the same rush of arousal again as she slid her tongue against Callie’s, one thigh sliding between Callie’s legs, getting coated with her arousal as her girlfriend immediately moved her hips against her leg.   
“I’ve been like this all day,” Callie moaned, and Arizona’s eyes fluttered closed, imagining Callie’s thighs squeezed together under the desk at the nurses’ station in the ER, trying to clear her head during surgery as dirty thoughts pervaded her mind. “No me podia dejar de pensar en ti,” Callie breathed, making Arizona’s breath hitch, “Yo estaba tan mojada.”  
Arizona moaned at what had become her most easily recognized Spanish phrase. She bent her head to stroke her tongue against Callie’s nipple again. Callie sucked in a breath, her hips rising off the bed.  
“Please, amor! Arizona, please,” she groaned desperately. Arizona didn’t need to be asked twice. She slid down the length of the bed before settling between tanned thighs. Callie groaned, threading her fingers into blonde tresses. Arizona parted Callie’s folds with her fingers and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking. Callie groaned, her hips bucking against Arizona’s mouth.   
“Oh my God,” Callie groaned, low and throaty as Arizona flicked her tongue against her clit, moving her hand down to slide two fingers inside her. She was tight already, close to the breaking point, and Arizona leaned forward and gently bit down on Callie’s clit, causing a low, loud moan to break free from her throat as she quaked against Arizona, muscles clenching around her fingers.   
After a few long seconds of feeling Callie spasm around her fingers, Arizona gently pulled her hand away and carefully climbed back up the length of Callie’s body to kiss her again before laying down beside her, mindful of the baby bump between them.   
“Better?” Arizona asked with a sly grin.  
Callie opened one eye at her and returned her smile, “Not quite,” she replied, and reached over to pop open the button of Arizona’s jeans.


End file.
